Races
Races Common to the Skylands Compared to other fantasy settings, the Skylands do not have the same standard array of races available, and some differ from their standard-issue counterparts. However, many races still make their homes here. Dragonborn By all known records, dragons vanished from the Skylands aeons ago. However, their legacy lives on in the form of the dragonborn. Humanoid reptiles, they cling to the warmer climes that benefit their anatomy. Proud, strong, and long-lived, they are believed to hold ancient arcane secrets passed down by their great draconic ancestors. Few dragonborn are willing to comment on these rumors, but it is hard to dispute that ancient magic runs in their blood. *'+2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence. '''For all their "arcane secrets", dragonborn are not very scholarly. Their draconic strength typically makes up for this. *'Reptile': Dragonborn are Humanoids with the Reptile subtype. *'Medium:' Dragonborn are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Darkvision: Dragonborn can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. *'''Energy Resistance: Choose from acid, cold, fire, electricity. Gain resist 5 to that element. *'Breath Weapon:' As a standard action, a dragonborn can breathe a 15-foot cone of the same element the dragonborn resists, dealing 1d6 per two character levels, max 5d6. Reflex save for half damage (DC = 10+Con+1/2 level). Usable once per day. *'Scaly Hide': Dragonborn get a +2 natural armor bonus to AC. *'Dragon's Bite': Dragonborn possess a natural bite attack that deals 1d3 damage. *'Strong Lungs': Dragonborn can hold their breath for a number of rounds equal to 4 times their Constitution Modifier. *'Languages': Dragonborn begin play speaking Common and Draconic. Bonus languages include Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Auran, Terran, and Ignan. Dwarves Like dwarves elsewhere, the dwarves of the Skylands form tightly-organized clans primarily based on kinship. However, in a world where digging too deep can mean falling into a literal endless void, mining is not quite as important as on other worlds, and most dwarves are content surface-dwellers. The dwarven talent for stonework and general artisanship, however, is alive and well, with many of the finest cities in the Skylands built by dwarven hands. Changes from standard Pathfinder: None Elves The elves of the Skylands possess the same grace and poise as elves elsewhere in the multiverse, but their temperaments are generally more agreeable. In many places they seem to form the backbone of civilized society, acting as diplomats between cities, races, and even entire islands. But despite this fondness for maintaining the peace of civilization, elves still feel a strong connection to the land, and most elves undertake pilgrimages out into the wild at some point in their lives. Changes from standard Pathfinder: By default, elves do not possess the Keen Senses racial trait, instead acquiring Natural Diplomat (+2 to Diplomacy). Keen Senses is still a usable alternate trait, replacing Weapon Familiarity. Gnomes The impulsive spirit that guides gnomes on Golarion has not changed in the Skylands. Gnomes here are still capricious and magically-talented fey, though their interests more frequently focus on the mechanical. They form a natural bridge between the careful and methodical artifice of the dwarves and the arcane wonders of other races, seamlessly integrating magic and machine like no other race. Despite their warm and outgoing nature, gnomes of the Skylands have never gotten along with goblins and dragonborn, citing ancient feuds that go back to the beginning of history. Changes from standard Pathfinder: None Goblins Some things just never change. Goblins in the Skylands, like everywhere else, are typically a nuisance. Still, the brighter of the brash, loud, and uncouth goblins have somehow found their way into civilized society, if only at the margins. They can act as bodyguards and perform other dangerous tasks, and are still generally viewed as expendable. Of course, telling a goblin to his face that he is expendable is a terrible idea. And should you be out in the goblin's home territory, good luck. Changes from standard Pathfinder: None Halflings Small, nimble, and above all lucky, the halflings of the Skylands are well-suited to the many rocky ridges at the edges of the islands. Few other races can carve out a decent living among the loose rock that can send an unwary traveler over the edge and into the Roil, but halflings manage. Their cliffside communities are tightly-knit, and always well-defended against the manifold threats the mountains hold. Changes from standard Pathfinder: None Humans Humans, who seem to be found everywhere in the multiverse, are also found in the Skylands. They largely resemble the rest of their kin, filling in as adaptable and capable hands wherever they can. Their relatively short lifespans mean they must pack in as much as they can as quickly as they can, which truthfully explains rather a lot about them as a race. Changes from standard Pathfinder: None Lacewings Lacewings are short insect-like humanoids, with two sets of arms and clear tapered wings. Lacewings are rarely trusted by outsiders, and their paranoia is generally well-founded. The creatures always seem to have some sort of hidden agenda, and always seem to know more than they should about everything. In the end, it's not that you can't trust a lacewing, it's just generally a bad idea. Their legendary arrogance does not make them any more approachable, particularly when they try to assert the past glories of their race, which have conveniently been wiped from the face of the planet (if they are to be believed). *'+2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, -4 Charisma'. Nimble and intelligent, lacewings make excellent scholars. However, their fragile nature and arrogant personalities can be major obstacles. *'Insectoid': Lacewings are Humanoids with the Insectoid subtype. *'Medium:' Lacewings are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Low-light vision': Lacewings can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *'Multi-armed': Lacewings have a second set of arms, with each hand capable of holding an item. Only one set of arms can wield weapons without receiving special training. *'Vestigial Wings': Lacewings long ago lost their ability to fly, but their wings can still assist in magically-enabled flight. +4 to Fly checks. *'Beguiling Liar': Despite their general unlikability, lacewings are experts at lying. They get +4 to Bluff when convincing an opponent of something that is not true, except against other lacewings. *'Liar, Liar': Lacewings always treat Bluff and Sense Motive as class skills. *'Languages': Lacewings begin play speaking Lacewing. Bonus languages include Common, Elven, Gnome, and Sylvan. Orcs Like goblins, orcs need no introduction. Their savage nature changes very little from world to world, and the Skylands are no exception to this rule. Luckily for the other inhabitants of this world, orcs have generally kept to themselves in the mountain ranges of the Skylands, emerging only for occasional raids and other heinous activities. This is small consolation to those halfling communities who live in the mountains, but the savage nature of orc "civilization" makes it fairly easy to disrupt, something halflings relish. While it is possible for orcs to overcome their savage nature and become productive members of Skylands society, it is exceedingly rare, and most orc adventurers get by with simply suppressing their savagery when it would be inconvenient. Changes from standard Pathfinder: None Ratfolk Ratfolk are, as the name suggests, rat-like humanoids. Their obvious kinship to rats can make it very hard for them to make meaningful connections with other races, particularly given the tendency for ratfolk societies to integrate normal (and giant) rats. As a result, they tend to keep to themselves in non-urban environments, maintaining their own warrens and managing hoards of items that they acquire by whatever means they can. In urban environments (which are usually at least marginally more open-minded), ratfolk can make a decent living, as their innate skills with tinkering are highly-valued even by the most rat-phobic. Even if an island has no known populations of ratfolk, there will usually be a few families making do in that island's cities. Changes from standard Pathfinder: None